Esiasch
by Arowen12
Summary: "They will be born with souls; your souls and they are your bodies as if you were created human. But you will still have your grace, it will be as if the bodies were your vessels but the soul in those bodies are yours. " A different story with a different path. Michael is Dean and Lucifer is Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This here is my new Supernatural story the plot revolves around Sam being Lucifer and Dean being Michael as like many other stories but with a few twists of my own. As any you who watch Supernatural know it does have religious elements and as such I don't mean to offend anyone with I wrote I apologize if have. On that note this is a multi-chapter fic, I will not be posting on a regular basis as I'm working on another story but I will post when-ever I finish a new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Esiasch is Enochian and means brothers.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.**

* * *

Lucifer looked up into Michael's forest green eyes which were filled with tears and remorse. Michael held the spear over his brother's chest wondering why it had all come to this, he knew the answer of course, but it still was hard to look into his little brothers eyes and condemn him.

"Michael do it, finish it, I am ready." Lucifer pleaded with his brother not wanting to delay the inevitable. Michael's gaze softened and a sad look passed over both brother's faces.

"Brother. I promise we will see each other again I promise you." Michael spoke with conviction in his voice as he sent Lucifer falling to Hell.

Lucifer let out a shrill cry as his fell. All he could feel was fire engulfing and consuming his very being. Taking a last look at his home and his family, he whispered his last farewell.

"Goodbye brothers and sisters. I promise I won't fail you father. Michael I will see you and Gabriel and Raphael again I promise."

x

Lucifer cried out in misery as he whispered into Abel's ear; tempting the younger brother to sin. For father Lucifer would condemn Adam and Eve's child to sin, it didn't matter which child father needed this to happen.

As Abel's blood flowed and dripped down from the first blade and Cain let out a sob of grief. Lucifer cursed himself knowing that no matter how much he wanted things to be different this needed to happen.

Lucifer sunk to his knees his head came to rest in his hands as his body was racked with sobs of guilt and grief. His grace swirled around the cage and the foul creatures he had created crowed with glee at feeling their God's power.

Those twisted souls so dark and full of pain. He had created them; turned those pure and brilliant souls created by his father. He had corrupted them, filled them with malice and hate, and brought a plague upon the Earth his father had created.

Suddenly he felt the warmth of his father; although faint he could feel a hand caress his cheek and the comforting warmth he associated with his father wrapped around him.

"Father." Lucifer said in a quiet broken voice looking up to the heavens which he couldn't see.

"My son be strong you can do this trust me." His father's voice filled Lucifer with new resolve and as he looked around the cage he let the feeling of his father wash over him. He could do this… no he would do this for his father and for Michael.

x

When the son of God was born, Lucifer listened as Gabriel called out the good news relishing in hearing his little brother's voice after so long. Although he felt no such happiness for the baby was doomed to die.

When the boy… no a man now went to the dessert for forty days and forty nights Lucifer could only sigh in resignation for his father had a new task for him.

Lucifer shifted in the vessel he now possessed. Albeit not fully only a sliver of his grace inhabited the thirty year old man but it was enough to complete his purpose.

With a sigh he pulled on the snarky mask he loved to use. Better than to let his emotions get the best of him.

The man, Jesus had a strong will and Lucifer knew that no matter how much he tried he wouldn't be able to tempt him.

"So you're him, the great prodigal son, the one I've heard so much about!" Lucifer said with a coy smile twisted onto his vessels face.

Jesus stared at him with an air of confusion, no doubt he was expecting the demons he had seen when he expelled them from the victims. Or maybe he was surprised by Lucifer's torn wings and Grace.

"What's with the confusion? Were you expecting a big mean giant with horns and a tail?" Lucifer said mockingly.

Jesus shook his head whether in disbelief or denial Lucifer couldn't be sure; sometime humans were confusing.

"You are different from what I had perhaps expected." Jesus said a small smile gracing his lips.

Lucifer tilted his head curiously to the side, why was Jesus smiling?

"Well we're in for forty days of fun so let's get started." Lucifer said with a sly smile.

X

"Hello again it's nice to see you after so long I was beginning to wonder if you would show."

Lucifer smiled his mask quickly slipping into place as he studied his father's son. Lucifer last saw him in the dessert. Jesus died on the cross shortly thereafter, and as he died on the cross his soul fell to Hell.

Jesus gave him a condescending look before with a soft smile saying, "You can drop the mask Lucifer I know you well enough you need not act."

Lucifer's smile faded at the words Jesus had spoken. Sitting comfortably in silence the two waited for the inevitable.

Light soon filtered from the heavens above and God appeared before the two; a curious expression on his face at the sight of his two sons sitting side by side in a simple silence. Jesus lifted his head at the sight of their father. While Lucifer kept his head down facing the rough floor they were sitting on.

"My son are you ready to come with me?" God asked Jesus and the man nodded standing up before turning to Lucifer and saying, "I hope you will find peace brother."

Before he was taken to the heavens above Lucifer gave him a final farewell, saying "take care of yourself kiddo."

With that God leaned close to Lucifer; a comforting hand on his shoulder before the two of them ascended leaving Lucifer alone once again.

X

Lucifer stared at the cage walls with lifeless eyes. How long had it been since he had been home, since he had seen his brothers and sisters? Not that his brothers or sisters would welcome him, he was the great snake. Lucifer stopped himself these thoughts were not going to help him; they would just tear holes in him once again. His thoughts would become a vicious circle of hate and self-loathing. Even though all of it was at his father's command he could not help the grief and guilt that plagued his Grace.

That day so long ago when it had all started…

*Flash back*

 _Though Lucifer was not yet the fondest of the humans he could see the potential and why his father liked these beings so. Lucifer had been a very opinionated person; everyone in heaven knew this. He wasn't afraid to express his dislike of Naomi and her thoughts or how some angels needed to get rid of the stick up their asses' attitude. He often taught classes to the older seraphs, teaching those things that were not necessary to know per say but things that could be useful in any event._

 _Lucifer was also known to be curious and on more than one occasion Michael had to save Lucifer from some great peril. He was always studying the creatures his father had created, always interested in what purpose they served. Not to mention he had a hand with Gabriel in creating the platypus which in his opinion was the greatest animal to be created next to humans of course._

 _Everyone thought Michael was the good son but he himself had a good sense of humour and a mischievousness that could rival Gabriel on a good day. He wasn't like Lucifer in that he preferred to keep his thoughts to himself. But if any dared threaten his siblings they faced a wrath that was like their father himself._

 _Michael was the best with the fledglings; he had what one would call a maternal instinct to rival Eve herself and often was in charge of teaching the young angels how to fly as he was gentle with them. Just as Michael was gentle he was an excellent strategist and fighter._

 _To see Michael and Lucifer fight and train together was like watching six stars collide and turn into a supernova. And when they fought no part of Heaven wanted to be near them for they fought with a vigour and strength to rival God himself. But they were also brothers, they were like orange juice you could only tell the difference on a sub-atomic level. They shared a love so bright and powerful that it stretched to the end of the universe and beyond._

 _Michael and Lucifer had been playfully wrestling with each other when their father had found them. It was some time after Adam and Eve had been created and placed in the Garden of Eden._

" _My sons I need speak with you." God spoke his voice melodious and full of an emotion that could have been sadness it was hard to tell._

 _Instantly the two brothers stopped fighting twin serious expressions on their faces. Carefully they disentangled themselves brushing the dirt of their robes._

" _I need you two to do something for me."_

 _Michael instantly nodded while Lucifer gave a pause before nodding as well._

" _Anything for you father." Michael and Lucifer responded simultaneously although a slight hint of hesitation lingered in Lucifer's voice._

" _My sons it pains me to ask this of you, but you two are the only ones I can trust with this job. These humans I have created, I want only the best for them. I love to watch my children grow up and these humans need something more. Just as there is good there must also be bad. A snake in the garden. A yin and yang so to speak._

 _When I created these beings I had one thing in mind; free will. They need to have the choice, the option to commit sin. That is part of their existence and that is what makes them so different from you._

 _My sons I hate to ask this of you but I need you to do something that will break your very grace. Lucifer I need you to betray us all. I need you to tempt Eve and Adam to sin, to make them eat from the forbidden tree. Michael when such happens you will need to throw Lucifer down."_

 _Michael and Lucifer let out desperate cries at hearing their father's words. They would have to betray each other. Lucifer would make the humans their father loved so much commit the first sin. Michael would have to throw his own brother from Heaven._

 _Silence reigned for a few minutes as the boys debated silently with each other before Michael broke the silence._

" _Father why must Lucifer be the one to betray us? Why can I not be the one in his stead?"_

 _Father sighed a long weary sigh; one that betrayed their father's true emotions._

" _Lucifer is the one who speaks loudly about his feelings and thoughts and you Michael are known as the good son. Although a plot twist would be nice I need you both to do this. I cannot force you to do this, if you can't do this I can go to Raphael or Gabriel. I know you don't want that, but it needs to be done."_

 _Lucifer sighed a deep sigh which betrayed his feelings. Though he didn't want to do this, for his father, for the human's sake and for his brothers he would do this._

" _Yes father I will do this." Lucifer spoke slowly enunciating each word so Michael and their father could hear his determination._

 _Michael turned towards his brother and stared into Lucifer's eyes trying to decide on what to do. His brother nodded and all Michael could think of was Gabriel and Raphael being forced to do what was asked of them._

 _He turned towards his father and with a small smile knowing this was the right thing to do._

" _Yes father."_

*End Flash Back*

And that was how it had all started. They had agreed and followed out God's plan, Adam and Eve had eaten from the tree because Lucifer had tempted them. And as such he had been cast down by Michael into Hell, into the Cage.

He stopped himself before his thoughts could start running in circles again. He tried to think of something else… how interesting the world up above must be now with all the inventions the humans had come up with. Telephones, internet, skyscrapers and more.

Suddenly a bright light filtered from the skies above and Lucifer sighed in relief as he felt the warm presence of his father.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as he felt another presence. Michael. In an instant he was up and enveloping his brother in a tight hug. Familiar grace surrounding and comforting him in ways that only Michael knew.

"Brother." Lucifer choked out as tears rolled down both of their cheeks. They were reunited after centuries of being apart. Michael wrapped his arms tightly around Lucifer pulling him tighter to his chest as Michael felt Lucifer's diminished grace connect with Michael's own.

Lucifer's wings shuddered as Michael gently ran a hand through his broken wings. Michael let out a small laugh of joy at being able to hold his brother again.

"My sons I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion of you two but I have need of you again. One final thing must be done to settle what is and was. I need you to become human but not in the full sense of the word. There are two babies going to born. Brothers.

They will be born with souls; your souls and they are your bodies as if you were created human. But you will still have your grace, it will be as if the bodies were your vessels but the soul in those bodies are yours. "

Michael and Lucifer's eyes widened at the words their father had spoken. To become human to live on Earth, to eat and sleep among other things? Michael cocked his head to the side a question coming to the forefront of his mind.

"Father why do you need us to become human?"

God looked past his sons to the far wall of the cage, a small smile gracing his lips.

"It is something that needs to be done. It depends on you my sons, the future of the Earth and perhaps the universe."

Michael and Lucifer took a moment to digest the information given to them. They could go against their father and refuse to be a part in his game. But the bodies…they would be together again even if only for the span of a human life it was still worth it.

Lucifer's eyes softened and he nodded slowly although hesitantly.

"Is this truly the path you want us to take father?" Michael asked almost ready to do it but needing one last conformation.

God shook his head; slowly a small smile was seen on his face.

"Yes. This is more important than even you two can comprehend. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you everything, but you will figure it out in time. So my sons, will you do this for me?"

They both nodded and God smiled pulling his sons in to his arms hugging the both of them to his chest. A bright white light soon filled the cage and the Archangels were lifted to Earth.

X

Mary Winchester smiled as she looked down at her beautiful baby boy. Dean. He was so handsome and Mary could tell that he was special in a way that even she, a trained hunter couldn't identify. A great future was planned for him.

Mary laughed as Dean rambled on about golden warmth, flying through the clouds. No alarm bells rang in Mary's head as she listened to her young sons fantasies. John smiled picking Dean up and giving him a hug whispering to him softly.

"Alright why don't you go and give mommy a hug she has a surprise for us."

Dean turned with a gleeful smile on his face and ran to his mother giving her a hug and yell of, "What's the surprise mommy?"

Mary Winchester smiled and giggled at her son's enthusiasm before saying, "Guess what Dean, you are going to have a baby brother!"

Dean laughed and clapped his hands with joy clearly excited at the news. John had a shocked expression on his face before running to his wife and picking her up swinging her in his arms.

X

Azazel leaned over the crib staring at the young baby boy resting inside. With a quick slice of his wrist blood dripped into the baby's slightly open mouth. He heard the door creak behind him and turned to face the terrified expression of Mary Winchester.

Before she could do anything to harm him she was sliding up the wall and onto the celling with a smirk on his lips he committed his trade mark kill before leaving his favourited one.

X

John entered the nursery wondering where Mary was when he felt a drop of something wet land on his face. Reaching up he rubbed it off looking at his fingers which were covered in a red substance. Looking up he couldn't help but let out a cry of, "Mary!" when he saw his wife on the ceiling, a large gash in her abdomen.

Fire quickly burst from around Mary's body, lighting up the ceiling. Dean came running in, a scared expression on his face. John quickly made his way to the crib and handed Sam to Dean.

"Take your brother and run!" John called out watching as Dean raced out the door and down the hall. He had to try and save Mary.

X

Bright fire consumed the house as Dean held his baby brother tightly in his arms staring at the burning house waiting for his father to come running out.

Soon John came running out tears on his cheeks and a grim expression on his face. Together they watched their home crumble to the ground as sirens wailed in the distance.

* * *

 **Well how was that for a first chapter? Good? Bad? Please leave a review to tell me or if you have any questions. Hope to post soon bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter I'm sorry for the longish wait I was procrastinating and then I was sick so all in all it took a little longer than I liked to finish this chapter and I could not finish the first part my muse was not agreeing with me but anyways here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 ***note the boys past is from john's perspective because there will be flashbacks from the boys.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.**

John Winchester loved his children there was no denying it and after he had lost Mary he had devoted his life to two things, hunting down the thing that killed her and raising their children. Truthfully though when it came down to hunting or the boys, the boys were almost always second.

John cared for Sam and Dean, he did but sometimes all he could see was Mary's body on the celling, blood dripping onto his face and the ceiling erupting into fire.

Still when John came back to the motel after a simple were-wolf hunt to see a bright blue glow coming from underneath the doors. John burst in without a second thought, gun at the ready. And when he was greeted with the sight of a passed out Sam with Dean sitting beside him, well John was concerned.

After that "incident" as John liked to think of it he kept a close eye on his boys more than he would of perhaps if it had never happened. As such, he noticed the tiny little things that were to say anything strange.

X

Often Sam babbled on in his early years about angels and Heaven and the Earth which John assumed this was normal for a child; something he had picked up from the T.V or even Dean. So he brushed it aside and chalked it up to childish wonders and imagination.

When the shtriga attacked Sam and Dean he was almost too late. John had burst inside the room ready to shoot the monster that was hurting his son when a bright pure white light suddenly lit the room up from head to toe. John could see nothing and the light was so intense that he had to close his eyes. When the light had finally died down enough for him to open his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Sam asleep on the bed and Dean passed out on the floor with only an open window to clue him into what had happened. No matter how much he searched the room he could find no explanation even when he consulted Bobby who hit the books and only came back saying something vague about angels which John dismissed immediately.

X

Often times Sam was cold when John touched him, whether it be a pat on the shoulder for getting the information or directing Sam on how to shoot a gun. It was the opposite with Dean who was often warm to the touch, like a living furnace.

The two boys sometimes seemed like opposites; Sam who was always curious, always searching for new information and in whatever town they were in he was in the library searching up the easiest ways to melt iron down. Dean seemed content to just listen to whatever Sam had to say with no real curiosity of his own in that respect.

Dean often obeyed John's commands instantly except when it came to Sam if the command or plan even had a chance of harming Sam then Dean was as stubborn as a mule in denying it. It usually took a great deal of persuasion on Sam's part to convince Dean to go through with whatever John had planned or ordered.

Sam on the other hand usually completely disregarded plans or commands. Sam always seemed to have a plan of his own. One that sometimes ended with Sam getting into huge trouble and the miraculously getting out of it. (Usually with Dean's help but somehow it always turned out okay.)

When the boys fought which wasn't often, but it did happen from time to time it was like thunder and lightning. Their words were often yelled and harsh and sometimes it seemed like they were speaking another language entirely. Sometimes their fights got physical and fist were flying before John could even tell them to stop. But just soon as the fighting started it was over some hidden agreement to stop fighting and make up.

If John had perhaps known more about angels and listened to Bobby then maybe he would have been able to piece together all the little clues that his sons left him.

X

Sam stared at his father with a small frown on his face and a determined glint in his eyes. His hands were balled into fist at his sides and his eyebrows were furrowed. Dean stood in between the two, his eyes switching rapidly between his little brother and his father.

"Please dad this would be a great opportunity for us, I could learn and study so much. They have courses on mythology so I could learn more about the creatures that we hunt every day! They have courses in first aid so I could better learn how to stich up an injury or treat an infection. They have courses in law so when we get captured by the police I can get us out of jail faster because I know our rights. I don't want to become a lawyer, I don't want to get away from this life and have a white picket fence and 2.5 kids! Please you know how curious I am I just want to learn more, knowledge that can help us."

John sighed running his hand through his hair staring at Sam and acknowledging his words. His sons were really growing up and he couldn't be more proud. Sam made good points, he always was very articulate and it was true that Sam had an insatiable thirst for knowledge and was always curious. John sighed thinking of the many questions Sam had asked, "Why does water flow down? How do birds fly? Why is the lady wearing makeup? What are those tall pointy things on that girls feet? Why does that man have hair on his face? How are babies made?"

That had been fun to explain. John shook himself from his musings. The past was the past and it couldn't be changed. John wanted to say yes to Sam but there were a few things he needed to convince him.

"Sam you'll be far away from us wherever we are. What if something attacked you that you couldn't handle? How can we know that you have salt lines at your window or that you're not out partying with some girl? Sam I know you and I do trust you, I'm the one who raised you but I need to know you'll be safe."

Sam listened intently to John's words, taking in every word while trying to think of an answer that would satisfy his father.

"You don't know and perhaps that's one of the benefits, a chance for me to test myself, to see if I can be out alone. Just because I'm at university doesn't mean I won't train or that if there is a hunt near campus that I won't take it up. Dean has more than proved himself, he could hunt by himself if he needed too, but I haven't had the chance. I'm the youngest I know and you both feel like I need to be protected, but I need the chance to explore and find myself and to do that I have to see what life without you, my family is like. Don't assume that I don't want to see you. If you're in the area then stop in and I will gladly have you. But I need this chance, this opportunity please."

John nodded and with a heavy sigh said, "Yes you may go."

Sam smiled, a smile so bright his eyes glowed with happiness he turned to Dean who was happy for Sam but was going to miss his little brother and gave him a hug and into Dean's ear said, "Remember nothing will separate us anymore no demons, no angels you can visit me any time without dad knowing."

Dean nodded a small smile on his face as he pulled back and nodded looking in to Sam's eyes. He pulled his brother in for another hug holding him as if he was never going to let go which in part was Dean's intention even though he knew he couldn't.

"You better figure out all the good bars around campus for when I visit Sammy. Or else I'm going to be bored surrounded by all those nerds like you." Dean said with a smile as Sam smiled before spluttering in outrage about him not being a nerd and how not everyone on campus would be a nerd. Dean just smiled even though his heart ached painfully in his chest at the thought of Sam leaving again.

The small bit of relief was that it wasn't for an eternity, only a couple of years but that didn't do much to soothe the ache and Dean secretly entertained the thought of kidnapping his brother. But that was illegal and God probably wouldn't approve.

Shaking himself from his gloomy thoughts Dean turned to where Sam was sitting on the worn couch with a content smile on his face. Smiling, Dean made his way over to Sam and stole the remote from his hands ignoring Sam's annoyed whining.

X

Sam took a deep breath staring at the large building before him, the place he would be spending a large amount for the next five years. Turning away from the building to look back at the 67 Chevy impala with his family inside he waved to them before turning away and squaring his shoulders. Taking a deep breath he started forward on another chapter in his life.

X

Sam laughed as Brady showed him another girl's profile on one of the many dating websites Brady had created accounts for Sam on. He was always insisting that Sam hook up with someone and had even shown him a few guys but Sam always said no, he wasn't interested in a girlfriend or boyfriend for more than a few reasons.

"Aww come on Sam what about my good friend Jessica she's a total babe and would be perfect for you!"

Sam just smiled ruefully and shook his head indicating that no he did not want to hook up with Jessica. Brady pouted and turned back to the screen a thoughtful expression on his face before it lit up with happiness.

"Sam I found you the perfect girl! Her name is Sarah she likes tall men with dark hair and soulful eyes. That sounds like you my man."

Sam just shook his head he wasn't interested in any girls as they would never be able to understand him and his life was far too dangerous for him to consider taking a girl untrained and unprotected into his life.

Brady sighed and said, "Dude come on! Tell you what if you agree to meet Jessica I will not bother you with any more dating websites deal?"

Sam sighed if he said no it would seem strange, why would he say no? It would stop Brady from bothering him and it's not like he had any reason to hate the girl who he had never met. With a sigh Sam said, "Fine but you have to come as well."

Brady nodded an excited smile on his face glad that his friend had finally agreed. Smiling in a way that could be taken as mischievous Brady started planning on how to get Sam married to Jessica in four years or less! That's what friends were for after all.

X

Sam nervously entered the café shivering from the cold December air, looking around for Brady who said they would meet here. Finally after a few minutes of hopeless searching in the busy café Sam spotted Brady sitting with a pretty girl with blond curly hair.

Quickly making his way over now that he had a destination in mind, Sam soon arrived at the table and slid into one of the unoccupied seats.

"Finally Sam I thought you were never going to arrive!" Brady said with a smile before turning to Jessica and saying, "Jessica this is Sam, my best friend; Sam this is Jessica, is she not as beautiful as I told you?"

Sam and Jessica laughed at their friend and his little matchmaking joke before a waitress paused at their table and set their drinks down.

"One double Grande bold with caramel, chocolate and whip cream. One caramel Frappuccino with cinnamon and one double, double with milk."

The waitress set down their drinks and then swirled off to serve the other customers. Brady with a smile slid the double Grande bold over to Sam ignoring his protest of "I only drink black".

"So Sam what are you majoring in at Stanford?" Jessica asked with a smile trying to keep the peace which was quickly disappearing. Brady was shielding his face with his hands mumbling something about "not the face" while Sam stared at him menacingly ready to move onto the offence. Sam with a gentle smile said, "I'm majoring in mythology but I'm also studying law and medicine. What are you studying?"

Jessica smiled and shrugged her shoulders before saying, "I'm studying geology, it rocks."

She smiled at her own joke before looking at her watch and saying, "I really need to be going sorry I hope we can chat again sometime."

Sam nodded smiling getting up and slipping his jacket on he said, "I need to go as well I have a paper in mythology due tomorrow."

Brady nodded waving goodbye saying, "He had all the spare time in the world." As Sam and Jessica made their way towards the door and the cold night air, Jessica leaned in to Sam's ear and said, "I know you're not interested in me like that and I'm fine with that but maybe we could still be friends?"

Sam nodded a small smile on his face before he said, "Friends I'd like that."

Together they stepped out of the bustling café and into the crisp night air with a wave they were on their separate ways. Sam's mind focusing on the paper he had due tomorrow and Jessica's focusing on the interesting young man she had met.

X

Sam paced restlessly in his dorm, his feet padding across the carpet as he stared at his door waiting. Suddenly a loud knock resounded through the dorm and Sam startled before making his way over to the simple door and grabbing the brass door knob and pulling it open.

He smiled when he was greeted with the sight of his older brother Dean who stepped past Sam and into the dorm room.

"Are you sure your body can handle this Sam? We've waited till now because we wanted your body to be strong enough but if it's not things could get worse."

Dean said with concern as he stared into Sam's eyes. What they were going to attempt, or rather what Sam was going to attempt with Dean there for support was to rid Sam's body of any traces of the demon blood Azazel had given Sam as a baby. You think his grace would have naturally destroyed such an element. But to Sam's surprise and annoyance, demon blood was still running through his veins.

What they were trying to do was dangerous not only because if done wrong the grace and demonic blood could clash inside Sam's body (though the grace would obviously win it would cause internal damage which would be a hassle), but also trigger the powers the blood was meant to give him (also perchance the craving for demon blood).

As such it seemed best to have Dean there as support in case anything went wrong or Sam needed help. Turning to Dean with a confident glint in his eyes Sam said, "Don't worry Dean we can do this, I trust you and I know if anything goes wrong you'll be able to help me. Trust me, my body is ready now, it is strong enough."

Dean nodded and moved a few paces away from Sam who settled onto the soft carpet in a cross legged position and closed his eyes. Sam's body started to glow a pale blue like ice as his grace slowly travelled throughout his body and the light soon filled the room.

Sam slowly let his grace travel through each vein and artery cleansing them or the demon blood. Inch by inch his grace gained ground and traveled through his body starting from his fingers and toes and slowly moving inwards towards the heart, the centre and the most dangerous area.

When Sam's grace neared his heart it seemed to come across a wall of darkness that surrounded his heart. Silently Sam chastised himself for building a wall around his heart. One, so that he wouldn't get hurt, one to protect himself and yet it turned into a barrier.

Sighing he gently pushed his grace through slowly; meeting resistance Sam let the feelings and memories the wall was built of wash over him.

Sin, guilt, grief, anger, hate, sadness, depression, agony, misery and the memories. When he had tempted innocents away from the light. When he had lit a wrath in the people and started wars that killed millions. How he had whispered into the ears of the wealthy telling them to be greedy to hoard their gold, that the peasants didn't need it not even if they died of starvation.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Sam pushed through the barrier suddenly a bright light surrounded his heart and he could almost see a darkness and a light clash. All he felt for a few moments was like he was floating on a cloud or upon the waves with a thunderstorm nearby like he was tempting fate. And then suddenly he was being thrust back to earth and his grace quickly swept through his heart clearing it of all traces of demon blood.

Sam marvelled at what had happened had breaking the barrier done something to his grace? Checking in on his grace and his body everything seemed to be in order. He sighed when he could find no clue as to what had happened he shrugged his invisible shoulders and decided to return perhaps Dean had the answer.

Slowly Sam flicked his eyes open trying to adjust to the darkness that greeted him panting he looked up from the floor to see Dean in front of him a concerned look in his eyes ready to do anything Sam needed.

"It's gone." Sam said breathlessly and Dean smiled and pulled his brother into a light hug before saying, "I knew you could do it little bro."

Sam smiled and pulled his brother in closer and rested his head on Dean's shoulder slowly letting his tired eyes drift shut.

X

Sam stared at Brady who stood before him black eyes flickering with fear. Sam snarled in anger and walked forward watching as the demon before him cowered in fear placing his hand on Brady's head, Sam expelled the demon from his friend's body and forced it against the wall. It distantly registered in his head the sound of Brady's body falling to the floor but all he could think about was the demon in front of him.

Why did Alistair find it necessary to surround Sam with demons? There was his teacher, his prom date and more! Now his best friend had been possessed by a demon. Pushing at the demon with his grace he asked in a cold voice "why did Alistair want you to possess Brady?"

The demon cowered but said nothing so Sam let his grace slice into the demon making it emit a pained moan before it quickly complied and said, "He wanted me to make sure you hooked up with that Jessica chick."

Sam stared at him wanting more of an explanation and the demon swallowed past the lump in his throat before saying, "He thinks you have left hunting permanently and was going to use Jessica to get you back in the game. Lord please have mercy on me, spare me please."

A cold chill ran down his spine as he understood the meaning of the demons words. They would kill Jessica to get him back in the game. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair before turning to the demon and with a snap of his fingers killing the wretched creature.

Turning to Brady, Sam tiredly ran a hand over his eyes; things had just gotten complicated again. Picking up his friend's body and slinging it over his shoulder he started the long trek to Brady's apartment.

X

Sam quickly jumped up from the bed and grabbed the knife from under his pillow, carefully holding it out in front of him he slowly made his way towards the kitchen where the sound seemed to be coming from.

In the darkness he could make out a vague shape but before he could do anything a familiar voice rang out.

"Put the knife down Sammy it's just me."

Sam sighed and turned towards the light switch and quickly flicked it on before placing his knife on a small side table.

"Not that I don't appreciate your company Dean, I do it's just it's kinda of three in the morning and I like my beauty sleep so maybe you could explain why you're sitting in my kitchen at three in the morning?"

Dean frowned and his shoulders tensed as he looked Sam in the eyes and said, "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

 **So did you enjoy? If you liked or had any questions please leave a review! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone here is this week's chapter yay! Sam and Dean are finally reunited and the games are beginning. (: I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.**

"Pardon?" Sam asked an incredulous look on his face as he looked at Dean who was leaning back in one of the wooden chairs at the dining table. Dean turned to look out the window at the city lights that glowed in the early morning darkness.

"It's starting. The chess pieces are finally all on the board and it's our turn to move." Dean said tiredness lacing his voice at the mere thought of what was ahead. Sam smiled softly looking at his brother; the weight was always on his shoulders whether he be Michael the good son or Dean Winchester the oldest. Sam carefully took a few steps forwards so he was standing beside Dean staring out the window, gently he rested his hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry brother we can do this together we can do anything don't you remember? Don't you recall the time Gabriel dared us to defeat a leviathan?"

A smile broke upon Dean's face as he thought of the dare and how God had been furious at them for releasing the leviathan not to mention fighting it. But they had defeated it together against all the odds considering leviathans were invincible.

"Give me an hour and I'll be ready to go, I have to say some goodbyes." Sam said with a fond smile looking at his older brother before slowly turning and walking into his bedroom and towards his walk-in closet. Bending down he shifted a small pile of clothes over so that he could pry up a lose floor board. Pulling out his phone he flipped it open turning it on to act as a flashlight he regarded his duffel bags and collection of weapons with a fond expression. Reaching inside he carefully lifted the two duffel bags out placing them beside him before reaching inside and pulling out his guns putting them in one of the duffel bags. He repeated this many times until his first duffel bag was full and the small hollow under the floor was empty of weapons.

Standing up Sam winced as his knees popped and cracked before turning and lifting his two duffel bags and walking back into the bedroom he placed the two bags on his bed wincing at the loud clang that resounded as the weapons clashed together inside his bag.

Turning to his face closet once again, Sam sighed at the thought of leaving the peaceful life he had here. The classes he took were so interesting so much knowledge to gain! Brady and Jessica were great friends and always supported him even though it was usually Brady coming back from the bar that needed supporting. He would have to say goodbye to all of that… but that was not why he was here on Earth, he was here to help or at least that's what God implied.

Running a hand through his longer locks, Sam absent-mindedly smiled at the thought of being on the road with his big brother once again before turning to his closet and picking out his favourite flannel and jean jackets; he had to look the part after all.

Sam stared at the phone in his hands barley noticing the shaking in his hands as he looked at the five contacts on his list, his thumb hovering over one of the names before pressing down. He tensely listened to the dial ring and was glad when he heard:

"You's have reached the number of Jessica Moore please leave a message at the beep unless you're Brady."

"Hi Jessica its Sam. I'm leaving by the time you hear this I will probably already be gone but I had to say goodbye. The truth is I haven't been entirely honest with you…"

X

Dean looked up as Sam came out of his bedroom or at least Dean assumed it was his bedroom with two duffel bags slung over his shoulders a small frown on his face. Dean slowly stood up looking around Sam's dorm room before returning to Sam and saying, "Are you ready?"

Sam nodded his silence speaking volumes about his feelings; he obviously didn't want to leave and yet he wanted to go with his brother. Dean walked forward so he was facing Sam and reached out putting his hand on Sam's shoulder mirroring what Sam had done for him earlier. Before pulling him into a tight hug his grace encasing the two of them as Sam shook no tears spilling from his eyes.

After a few quiet moments of Sam's shaking with Dean comforting him soothingly running a hand up and down his back Sam pulled away and in a quiet whisper said, "Thanks Michael."

Dean smiled at being called Michael which was rare because anyone could hear them call each other that, anyone could figure out their identities. Dean took one of the duffel bags off Sam's shoulder and started walking towards the door stopping at the doorway. To see Sam place his phone and keys on the dining table and take one last look around his dorm smiling he turned and walked towards the door.

X

Sam slid into the passenger seat with a smile on his face the nostalgia overwhelming him as the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, gun powder and Dean's cologne hit his nose.

"Hello baby." Sam said as Dean slid in next to him and put his hands on the steering wheel turning towards his brother saying, "She missed you. Are you ready to go? Dad's hunt was in Jericho California, he left about a week ago I tried calling him but he hasn't responded and I've checked the police database and he's not in jail again. So Jericho?"

Sam nodded a concerned expression on his face he thought about what the hunt may have been. As Dean started up the impala he turned to look out the window staring at Stanford, another chapter of his life coming to a close probably for the worst Sam thought with a sigh.

X

It just had to be a women in white Sam thought as he stared at the many pictures, newspaper articles and Wikipedia pages tacked to the dingy motel wall. Sam turned away from the wall with a sigh and dropped his heavy duffel bag onto the floor beside the bed before sitting down on said bed. Sam stared at the door for a moment wondering where Dean was he said he was only taking a minute to grab his things from the trunk but knowing him he was probably scoping the town out and getting some pie.

Rubbing at his eyes tiredly Sam stared at the motel bed with eyes full of longing before turning to look at the door once again. They had been driving all night or rather Sam had forced Dean to let him drive the impala so that Dean could get some sleep. Nodding his head in agreement with himself about the much needed rest Sam slowly fell back into the bed. His eyes closing of their own accord as Sam's mind slowly shut down and Sam fell into sleep's comfortable embrace.

X

Dean slowly opened the dull brass door knob hoping not to disturb Sam in whatever he was doing. Blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the sudden dimness of the motel room Dean was soon greeted with the sight of a passed out Sam. Sam was laying on his bed his arms tangled messily above his head and his mouth was open obviously trying to catch some flies.

Dean couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face as he looked at his baby brother passed out on the bed. Quietly moving forward he bent over Sam and pulled the covers over him before gently running a hand through Sam's curly locks.

Stepping away he rolled his shoulders and looked at his own bed with a sense of longing before reaching inside his coat and pulling out a worn leather journal. He opened the book softly flipping through the pages trying to find any clue as to where John was.

Looking up from his spot in one of the chairs by the window Dean let out a groan as he put the journal down and stretched his arms overhead. With a heavy sigh he stood up and turned the desk light off pulling on the beaded chain with a slight tug; hearing the click as the light turned off and the room was plunged into darkness. Stumbling towards his bed in the dim light filtering in from the window Dean gratefully slid under the covers and let his head rest on the lumpy pillow. Looking up at the celling he prayed no dreams would haunt his sleep leaving him gasping for breath and shuddering in fear.

Sam carefully drove the impala down the deserted highway his eye darting from side to side as chills ran down his back. He silently chastised himself he was the morning star! One little ghost couldn't hurt him he had survived falling from heaven he could survive one little ghost.

As much as Sam told himself this he couldn't help the shivers that slipped down his spine and the cold sweat that seemed to coat him. As Sam looked ahead the distance following the faint yellow and white lines a soft glow soon appeared on the right of the high way. Right now Sam was thinking Dean was probably right in telling Sam his idea was a stupid and risky one.

Maybe it was? Driving down the high way in the middle of the night to pick up a ghost chick while Dean waited at the old home. Maybe get killed for being unfaithful? All in all not one of the safest plans Sam had but when did he ever have safe plans?

Slowly pulling the impala to a stop at the side of the road he was greeted with the sight of the woman in white. Her dark brown hair almost ebony cascaded down her shoulder in little curls gently blowing in the cool wind. Her gown fluttered about her clean and pristine in the moonlight. She looked Sam in the eyes a sorrowful expression on her face as she said, "I want to go home. Take me home?"

Sam swallowed and squared his shoulder before nodding and she stepped towards the car opening the door and sliding in beside him. Sam shivered as her cool body settled next to him and sent a shiver down his spine. Turning to face the road he put his hands on the steering wheel ignoring her meaningful glance and started driving down the worn road.

X

Sam took a deep breath as he slowly pulled up to the abandoned house sitting desolate in the empty lot. An eerie chill settled over Sam as the silence was disturbed by the impala. Suddenly the temperature in the impala dropped suddenly and Sam let out a harsh breath watching his breath freeze in front of his eyes.

Slowly he turned to face the ghost beside him. Her eyes glowed in the darkness and her pale skin shimmered.

"Unfaithful." She whispered in a voice like the crackling of fallen leaves. Sam's eyes widened at her words and he quickly said, "I have not! I have only obeyed father's commands!"

He could not keep the slight hint of anger out of his voice. Though he had committed crimes beyond compare he was after all the original sin. It had all been on his father's commands.

"Lies! You have been unfaithful to your brothers and you will be again!"

She said in a loud voice before flickering away and reappearing by dragging invisible claws through his chest. Sam let out a small cry of pain before reaching behind him and pulling out a small pocket knife from his pocket.

She quickly flickered away again and Sam raced to open the door and enter the old house. The wooden stairs creaked as he ran up them and roughly pushed the door open and rushed inside.

A match was lit and Sam let out a sigh of relief as he was greeted with the sight of Dean holding a match in the darkness.

"Sammy? Are you okay?"

Sam grimaced at the question looking down not wanting to deal with Dean's worrying and mothering.

"Sam." Dean said in a warning voice stepping closer to Sam when suddenly the window nearest to the brothers blew out, glass shattering everywhere. A loud wail filled the room and the ghost appeared.

Sam quickly pulled his pocket knife up while Dean grabbed his shot gun and aimed it at the ghost. Before Dean could shoot the gun full of rock salt a heavy wind blew through the shack rattling the furniture. From the stairs above a light glow shone onto the hunters plus ghost.

Suddenly two children appeared from the stairway and appeared in front of the three. The children kept repeating, "Mama."

The woman in white let out a wail and a fire started to consume her dancing up her dress. In a bright flash of white light the ghost (children and all) were gone.

Sam let out a soft moan as the dull pain in his chest started throbbing, looking down he could see blood soaking through his light blue plaid shirt. Dean instantly was in Sam's personal space moving Sam's shirt away from the wound to get a better assessment.

"Dean I'm fine don't worry."

Dean gave Sam a raised eyebrow before saying, "Fine? Yes because five gashes on your chest that are in fact bleeding counts as fine."

Sam simply sighed submitting to Dean's mother-hen attitude letting Dean rip his shirt and bind Sam's wound.

X

"So in the end it was her children calling her back home that destroyed her ghost." Sam said staring at his the many weapons in the trunk of the impala.

Dean made a noncommittal grunt as he paged through the journal of their father once again. Suddenly Dean turned to Sam with a smile on his face.

"Sammy, dad left us a clue to where he went next."

Sam quickly moved closer to Dean taking the beat up journal carefully from his hands and looking where Dean pointed. Surprise registered on his face for a second before it faded to a frown.

"Coordinates seriously?"

Dean shrugged a small smile on his face as he said, "You know dad."

Sam nodded and handed the journal back to Dean stepping back as Dean slipped the journal in his pocket and slammed the trunk shut. As they shut the doors to the impala and music blared from the speakers the endless road ahead of them Dean said, "Glad to have you back brother."

Sam was quiet for a moment thinking on the woman in white's words before saying, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

X

Sam admired the huge forest around them the trees towering like giants above them. As they walked up the steep path Sam could hope that they would find dad soon. In front of him Dean walked with an aura of confidence surrounding him no shame in his walk only fire in his eyes.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his looking around the cabin listening to the park ranger tell Dean that they would notify Haley as soon as her brother was found. Sam shook his head resisting the urge to laugh. Obviously something wasn't right here the whole forest had the lingering smell of something dark and primal. Dean nodded taking everything the range said in as Sam observed the door with boredom wishing they could be gone by now.

Suddenly Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder jolting him from the thoughts of lighting a certain ranger on fire to stop him from talking. A smile unbidden slipped onto his face betraying his thoughts as Dean gave Sam a disapproving look before shaking his head and heading out the door.

X

Sam quickly turned his head away from looking at the wall when he sensed Dean's fiery gaze on the back of his head. Deciding it was probably best to start listening to Haley and her brother. She pulled out her laptop and showed them the last video their brother had sent them. Sam instantly caught the shadow that flashed across the tent ignoring the screams in the video trying to figure out what the creature they were hunting was.

Sam's head suddenly snapped up from where he was studying the video as Dean's voice raised saying that Haley couldn't go into the forest even if it was with a trained professional.

"Who is the professional guide you're using?" Sam asked curiosity lacing voice as a plan was already forming in his mind. He quickly filed the name Haley told him and nodded to Dean to finish up. Dean nodded sagging his shoulders in defeat trying one last time as Sam made his way to the door.

X

A rustle of wings filled the air as Sam appeared in a small apartment behind a large man who was carefully packing a duffle bag with supplies. Sam smiled and let out a soft "Boo."

The man turned around gun raised at the ready only to be greeted with Sam whose eyes were glowing bright blue, anything the man was going to say or do was lost as he stared into those eyes.

"You will not help Haley and her brother tomorrow in fact you're going to take a nice long vacation and visit your grandma."

The man nodded numbly the words and will of the man in front of him overpowering him and making him want to obey. Quickly he packed his duffel bag and left the apartment locking it up and making his way to his bright red Toyota he needed to go visit his grandma.

X

In the now dark room except for a pair of glowing blue eyes Sam smiled and disappeared in a rustle of wings his laughter echoing in the empty apartment.

 **Ta-da! Finally I have updated I know I'm sorry if the wait was unbearable. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and Dean's mothering (: Please a review and I will see you all in a month.**


End file.
